Nasionalisme
by Piringgg
Summary: Hati Indonesia menangis saat melihat nasionalisme generasi pemuda jaman sekarang...


_Thanks to _Lorensia_ yang sudah membeta_ fic_ ini. :"_

* * *

**Nasionalisme**

_An _Axis Powers Hetalia _fanfiction special for Indonesia and Indonesian_

**.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia **© **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**OCs:**

**Fem!Indonesia (Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia)—**(_nama masih dipikirkan_)

**Male!Vatican (Stato della Città del Vaticano)—Emanuele Vargas**

**.**

Sebagai seorang personifikasi, tugas selalu mengisi hari-hari. Dari politik sampai ekonomi, semua harus dikerjakan sepenuh hati. Tidak peduli tugas lain yang masih menanti, tugas selalu bertambah setiap hari.

Namun tampaknya harinya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Alasannya sederhana. _World Meeting_, pertemuan para personifikasi negara. Pertemuan yang tak boleh dilewatkan. Salah satu alasan kenapa tugasnya tak bisa diselesaikan.

Tapi tak apa. _World Meeting _juga berguna bagi rakyatnya, bukan?

Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. _World Meeting _berjalan seperti biasa. Penuh dengan masalah yang menambah sakit kepala.

Para_ nation _lainnya juga sudah pergi. Entah kembali ke negeri sendiri atau memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di negeri ini.

Bukan bermaksud tidak peduli, ia hanya memberikan kebebasan bagi para nation yang ingin sendiri. Atau mungkin berdua dengan kekasihnya, saling menunjukkan afeksi yang mereka miliki.

Setelah ini, ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa. Mengerjakan perkerjaannya yang tak pernah selesai.

Pekerjaan yang hanya dihadiahi caci dan maki rakyatnya...

Sambil tersenyum miris, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

"Eh, lo beneran mau pergi?"

"Keputusan gw uda bulat. Gw uda ga tahan tinggal di negara ini."

"Tapi emang lo pikir tinggal di luar negeri itu gampang?"

"Bisa pergi dari negara ini aja uda syukur. Gw bingung ama orang yang masih mau tinggal di sini."

"Tapi lo kan pintar."

"Kepintaran gw bisa gw sumbang buat negara gw nanti. Pokoknya, gw ga mau tinggal di Indon lagi."

_Sakit..._  
Kenapa mereka begitu membencinya? Kenapa mereka ingin sekali lepas darinya?

Kalau mereka selalu pergi, siapa yang akan menjadi generasi penerus bangsa ini?

Siapa yang akan mengubah Indonesia? Siapa yang akan menuntun Indonesia menjadi negara yang lebih baik?

Ia tahu. Ia tahu ini yang akan ia terima bila mengambil jalan itu.

Tapi ia ingin mendengar pendapat rakyatnya tentangnya...

Meskipun ia tahu ia hanya akan dicaci dan dimaki, ia terus berharap ada sebuah pujian yang dilontarkan untuknya.

Sebuah harapan kecil yang sangat berarti baginya...

"Eh, lo tau, ga? Negara plagiator ini melahirkan satu girlband plagiat lainnya! Lagunya plagiat lagu girlband Nihon tercinta lagi! Apaan coba?"

_Nihon tercinta?_  
Apa tidak ada cinta yang diberikan pada Indonesia?

Sakit di hati semakin menyiksa. Luka di hati semakin menganga. Andai ia bisa mengekspresikannya, apa hatinya akan kembali seperti semula?

Kalau boleh jujur, ia lelah... Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin beristirahat sebentar.

Tapi untuk apa menangis?

Tangisannya tak akan mengubah apa-apa, bukan? Bukankah lebih baik ia tersenyum seperti biasa? Tersenyum meskipun hatinya berkata yang sebaliknya. Tersenyum meskipun air matanya hampir tertumpah.

Tidak ada yang peduli meskipun ia menangis.

Caci dan maki tidak akan berhenti.

Tidak ada yang acuh padanya.

Semuanya akan sama seperti biasa.

Lebih baik ia tersenyum. Berpura-pura tegar meskipun hatinya hancur.

"PAYAH! Korupsi, lagi! Ga bisa, ya, satu hari aja tanpa korupsi? Uda ga ada harapan lagi negara ini!"

Ia tahu...

"Kenapa sih aku harus dilahirkan di negara ini? Aku ga tahan tinggal di sini! Aku mau kabur dari negara ini!"

Ia mendengar...

"Sepak bola Indonesia itu uda _meninggal_. Uda ga ada harapan! Kapan bisa menang? Mau jadi tuan rumah Piala Dunia? Mimpi!"

Ia merasakan...

Hujatan itu. Makian itu... Bagaikan tak pernah berhenti.

Selalu menyiksanya. Selalu membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"Payah!"

"Mereka menyebut ini negara berkembang? Negara ini hanya merupakan negara yang mengaku berkembang! Negara ini tidak berkembang, negara ini hanya semakin terbelakang!"

"Ga ada harapan. Negara miskin yang gak punya harapan sedikit pun."

Tes...

Air matanya tertumpah. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahannya.

Untuk yang keberapa kalinya? Berapa kali ia telah menangis karena rakyatnya? Berapa kali?

Ia telah berjuang, tapi kenapa tak ada yang memperdulikannya? Kenapa tak ada yang peduli pada usahanya?

"Sinetron alay. Ini film atau sampah?"

Tes...

Kenapa mereka selalu membenci produk buatannya?

Tes...

Air matanya tak ingin berhenti. Terus mengalir seraya luka menyakiti.

Tes...

"Aku tahu kalau aku payah, maaf. Maaf. Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjadi seperti yang kalian inginkan..."

Tes... Tes...

"Aku payah. Aku mengakui itu. Aku payah. Aku minta maaf."

Tes... Tes...

"Aku..."

Tes...

_Hujatan itu terngiang kembali di kepalanya._

"Musik negara ini payah! Plagiat semua! Negara plagiator!"

Ia tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya mengikuti tuntutan jaman. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang mereka idolakan di jaman sekarang.

Dan saat ia mengikutinya, ia dibilang plagiator...

Saat ia tidak mengikutinya, ia pasti dibilang ketinggalan jaman.

Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kenapa ia selalu salah di mata mereka?

Tes...

"Pemerintah ga peduli ama rakyat! Uang, uang, uang! Itu doang yang dipikirin!"

Ia peduli. Ia sangat peduli pada rakyatnya. Tapi apabila hanya ia yang peduli, mana mungkin semua rakyat bisa sejahtera?

Berapa banyak jumlah rakyatnya?

Dan kenapa mereka yang protes tidak pernah membantu? Kenapa mereka hanya duduk dan sambil bermain Twitter?

Kenapa mereka tidak setidaknya membantu sedikit saja?

Dari pada menghina, mereka lebih baik lebih peduli pada sesamanya.

Ia tidak bisa sendiri. Ia butuh dorongan. Ia butuh bantuan.

Tapi tak ada... Tak ada yang peduli. Mereka hanya bisa menghujat tanpa berusaha sedikit.

"Produk dalam negeri itu SAMPAH! Kualitasnya mana ada? Lebih baik ga usa buat kalau ga bisa!"

Sakit...

Tes...

"Bodoh. Kenapa aku menangis? Tidak akan ada keajaiban dengan menangis."

Dengan tangannya yang penuh luka, ia mengelap air matanya. Air mata kesedihan akibat rakyatnya.  
Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya. Senyum yang selalu ia pasang kepada orang di sekitarnya meskipun hatinya berkata yang sebaliknya.

"Negara lain bisa, tapi negara ini kok ga bisa? Jepang bisa bikin Vocaloid yang keren. Amerika punya film yang bagus dan berkualitas. Swiss uda menemukan antimateri. Korea Selatan punya serial drama yang seru. Indonesia? Apa yang Indonesia punya?"

Ia terluka. Ia iri. Ia cemburu.

Saat melihat _nation_ lainnya mempunyai tubuh yang sempurna, ia hanya bisa memandangi tubuhnya yang penuh luka.

Di saat _nation_ lainnya memiliki tawa yang begitu hidup, ia hanya memiliki tawa yang sangat dipaksakan.

Di saat _nation_ lainnya bisa tersenyum bahagia, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pilu.

Di saat _nation _lainnya bisa mendapat pujian dari rakyatnya, ia hanya bisa mendapat keluhan, caci, dan makian.

Di saat_ nation _lainnya bisa...

Di saat _nation _lainnya—

Ia selalu berada di belakang. Ia selalu dianggap kurang berjuang...

Kurang... Selalu saja kurang.

Kerja kerasnya selama ini tidak pernah dihargai, selalu dilupakan...

Tapi ia tidak pernah menyerah.

Dengan segenap hati, ia bangun dari keterpurukan. Ia mencoba bangkit. Ia mencoba lagi dan lagi.

Tapi hasilnya selalu sama...

Selalu cacian yang sama. Selalu hujatan yang sama dan tak berhenti...

Ia lelah...

Tes...

_Kenapa? Apa yang harus lakukan? Apa…_

Kadang ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah dirinya kurang peduli. Ia selalu bertanya apakah setiap hal yang ia lakukan itu salah dan tidak berguna. Selalu bertanya apakah ia hanya menyebabkan kesengsaraan.

Ia selalu bertanya apa kesalahan terbesarnya sehingga rasa nasionalisme itu hilang.

Ia selalu ingin bertanya pada mereka, pada generasi pemuda jaman sekarang, kenapa mereka membencinya.

Ia selalu ingin bertanya kenapa ia jarang dibela. Kenapa ia jarang dicintai? Kenapa?

Tes…

Sakit… Terlalu sakit.

"_Tidak ada negara yang begitu toleran seperti Indonesia di muka bumi._"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak membohonginya. _Suara itu... Kenapa..._

"Maaf, Indonesia. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memata-mataimu. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang negaramu. Maaf kalau aku mengikutimu tanpa bilang-bilang. Aku tidak menyangka ini yang akan terjadi…"

Ia dengan sigap menghapus air matanya. _Jangan menunjukkan sisi lemahmu di depan orang lain._

"Kau ingat kalimat itu, Indonesia? Itu adalah komentar dari Paus Yohanes Paulus II setelah berkunjung ke negaramu. Saat aku mendengar hal itu, aku sangat penasaran. Sekarang, aku mengerti. Kau tidak hanya sangat toleran, Indonesia, kau juga sangat kuat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku dijajah selama 350 tahun oleh penjajah yang sama, ditambah dijajah 3.5 tahun di masa perang dengan kejamnya. Kau luar biasa, Indonesia."

Ia terdiam. _Negara maju seperti Vatican mengucapkan hal seperti itu? _Dan terlebih lagi, hubungannya dengan Vatican tidak terlalu baik…

"Kau adalah Garuda yang tertidur, Indonesia. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti bangun. Kau tidak hanya akan bangun, kau juga pasti akan terbang."

"Mungkin ada beberapa helai sayapmu yang tidak mencintaimu, tapi percayalah, masih ada beberapa helai sayapmu yang sangat mencintaimu."

"Saat kau terbang, maka aku akan menjadi negara pertama yang bertepuk tangan atas kesuksesanmu. Aku akan mendoakanmu, Indonesia. Pegang perkataanku."

"Percayalah, Indonesia. Percayalah. Aku tahu kau kuat. Kau sangat kuat."

Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Vatican. Terima kasih banyak."

Ia tahu. Ia akan selalu melakukan hal ini.

Ia akan terus berjuang. Terus mencoba untuk memberikan rakyatnya yang terbaik.

Setelah menumpahkan emosinya, ia akan berjuang…

Karena ia milik rakyatnya.

_Semuanya… Semua bagian dari diriku milik rakyatku. Setiap tetes darah yang mengalir di tubuh ini milik rakyatku. Semua air mata yang tertumpah hanya demi rakyatku. Setiap keringat yang meluncur di dahiku demi rakyatku. Semuanya demi dan milik rakyatku. Mereka adalah hatiku. Matahariku… Sesuatu yang harus kulindungi, tak peduli apa yang terjadi… Aku akan melakukan semuanya. Akan kulakukan semua sampai mereka meraih apa yang harus mereka raih. Pasti._

Di sebelahnya, sang personifikasi Vatican tersenyum, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa bertahan meskipun di gedung pemerintahanku ada lambang Illuminati—"

**END**

**Author's Note: **Selesai juga. Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje. Saya… terinspirasi banyak dari cerita **Dark Calamity of Princess**. Tapi kalau dibaca ulang, cerita ini gaje sekali, ya. Maaf. ;A;

Soal **kalimat terakhir Indonesia**, itu **benar**. Orz. Antara **konspirasi** dan **kebetulan**. _Well_, saya juga masih cari informasi. Mungkin akan saya angkat jadi _fic_.

Sedikit tentang **quotes Paus Yohanes Paulus II.** Pada tahun 1989, Paus Yohanes Paulus II mengunjungi Indonesia. Setelah berkunjung ke Indonesia, komentarnya ialah: **"Tidak ada negara yang begitu toleran seperti Indonesia di muka bumi."**

Hubungan Indonesia dengan Vatican memang tidak dekat. Hubungan resmi mereka dimulai pada tahun 1950 dengan status Internunciatur Apostolik. Barulah pada bulan Desember 1965, status ini diubah menjadi Nunciatur Apostolik.

_Well_, boleh saya meminta saran Anda semua? Menurut Anda, **lebih baik Indonesia itu** **perempuan atau laki-laki**? Dan ada saran nama untuk Indonesia? :"D

Apabila Anda sudah sampai titik ini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih. Saya author baru di FHI, salam kenal. Fic Hetalia pertama saya, pasti banyak memiliki kekurangan. **Kritik** dan **saran** sangat saya terima. _**Flames**_ juga saya terima. Terima kasih. :"D

Kau tahu apa perbedaan kotak _review_ dengan hatiku?

Kalau kotak _review_ selalu menerima _review_, maka hatiku akan selalu menerima cintamu.


End file.
